Just Let Me Love You
by trueetr
Summary: "Hanya biarkan aku mencintaimu hyung"/"Biarkan aku menggantikan posisinya dihatimu hyung. Boleh?"/"Saraghae yongwonhi"/crack pair YEHAE fanfiction


**Oneshoot**

**Just ****Let Me ****Love You**

**By****:****trueetr**

**Pair: ****Crack – YEHAE**

**Warning: Yaoi,**** OCC, **** tidak sesuai ****eyd, typo dimana-mana, cerita pasaran, sangat DATAR, membosankan dan memingungkan.**

**This fic is mine**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**. **

**.**

Bahagia adalah ketika ada seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, mencintaimu apa adanya, dan mencintaimu tanpa mengharap balasan darimu.

Dan menyedihkan adalah ketika kau tau dengan jelas semua itu, tetapi kau selalu menyakitinya, walau mungkin tanpa kau sadari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yesung hyung sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri lihatlah kantung matamu itu" Donghae berucap kepada _'hyungnya'_—Yesung— matanya mengamati dengan detail setiap inchi wajah Yesung, membuat empunya tertawa pelan "Wae? Kenapa tertawa hyung!" dengan nada kesalnya Donghae kembali berucap.

"Anni Hae. Kau terlalu perhatian padaku, sebaiknya kau perhatikan juga dirimu sendiri" diacaknya rambut Donghae pelan "Aku pergi dulu ne?" setelahnya Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Donghae dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Yesung hyung nanti setelah sampai jangan langsung membantu Umma Kim dulu, beristirahat sebentar hyung" dengan suara yang agak tinggi—karena Yesung yang mulai menjauh—Donghae memberi pesan pada Yesung yang akan pergi ke caffe milik keluarganya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung sosoknya terus melangkah menjauhi Donghae, hanya senyumman yang ia sunggingkan dan tak mungkin untuk Donghae bisa melihatnya.

"Hati-hati" tambah Donghae yang ia sendiri yakin hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengarya.

**.**

**.**

Sosok tampan itu kini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa , bergabung bersama beberapa member yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan berkumpul bersama.

"Yesung hyung sudah kembali? Sudah makan malam?" sosok imut bertanya dengan penuh perhatian pada Yesung.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang tengah bertanya padanya, beberapa detik kemudian senyum manis terulas dari bibirnya "Wookie-ah"

"Ne sudah makan?" tanya—lagi— sosok imut itu yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ryeowook tadi. Paham dengan jawaban Yesung, Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung agar beranjak dari duduknya, ia membawa Yesung menuju dapur dorm.

"Semuanya sudah selesai makan, hanya hyung yang belum dan karna kupikir tadi hyung makan diluar, jadi aku tidak menyisakan untukmu" sambil menyiapkan peralatan yang akan ia gunakan, Ryeoowok berceloteh pelan.

"Ingin ku bantu?" Yesung menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

Ryeoowok menolehkan kepalanya sekilas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak usah, hyung duduk saja disitu" dagunya menunjuk deretan kursi yang terdapat didapur.

"Kau mau membuatkanku apa?"

"Ramyeon saja hyung, ini sudah malam dan hanya ini makanan terpraktis yang bisa kubuat" Ryeowook terus berkutat dengan masakannya, tak memperdulikan Yesung yang terus memandanginya.

Kegiatan Yesung memaandangi Ryeoowok yang tengah memasak terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah pelukan pada tangannya, pelukan dari sosok dongsaeng yang paling sering bermanja padanya, Donghae.

"Baru bangun tidur hmm?" Yesung bertanya pada Donghae yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung, di usapnya lembut pipi mulus Donghae.

"Umm aku terbangun, padahal masih sangat mengantuk" dengan nada merajuknya Donghae berucap. Membuat Ryeoowok yang kini tengah menyiapkan mangkuk ramyeon di meja depan mereka terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakan hyungnya.

"Hae hyung juga belum makan kan? Mau kubuatkan sekalian?" Ryeoowok bertanya setelah ia selelsai menuangkan ramyeon Yesung pada mangkuk.

"Anni Wookie. Aku makan dengan Yesung hyung saja" ucap Donghae dengan senyum chidishnya "Bolehkan?" Donghae memandang Yesung dengan puppy eyesnya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Yesung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku keruang tengah dulu" pamit Ryeoowok, yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan setelahnya benar benar hanya ada Yesung dan Donghae diruangan itu. Dengan keheningan yang tiba tiba tercipta.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan Yesung, kini ia mulai mengambil sumpit untuknya dan mengambil sepasang lagi untuk Yesung, ia meletakkan sumpit itu didepan Yesung, merasa tak ada respon Donghae yang tadinya tengah berkutat dengan semangkuk ramyeon itu memandang sosok disampingnya. Sosok yang walau raganya berada di sampingnya tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Diikutinya arah pandangan Yesung. Pandangannya tertuju pada ruang tengah dorm dimana kini semua member minus mereka berdua tengah berkumpul disana. Tetapi Donghae tau, bahkan sangat tau siapa yang kini tengah Yesung lihat. Sosok yang baru saja membuatkan ramyeon untuk mereka—atau lebih tepatnya untuk Yesung.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan senyum chidish itu kini tengah menidurkan dirinya disebuah ranjang dengan sprai warna merah, di sebuah kamar dimana di salah satu sisinya terdapat sebuah aquarium besar tempat tinggal peliharaan sang empunya kamar—Yesung.

Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar itu, kamar yang dihuni oleh Yesung dan Ryeoowok, tetapi tidak untuk malam ini. Ryeoowok meminta bertukar kamar untuk semalam dengan Donghae, dan dengan senang hati Donghae menerima tawaran itu, bahkan hal ini adalah hal yang sangat ia nanti nantikan.

Bibir itu tak bosan memamerkan senyum manisnya, otaknya telah melayang jauh membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan malam ini. Walau ini bukan kali pertama ia tidur dengan Yesung. tetapi kesempatan seperti ini sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

Sebuah suara membuyarkan bayangan-bayangan yang tengah melayang-layang diotaknya. Dilihatnya kini Yesung tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Yesung hyung lama.. dari mana?" Donghae bertanya, kini ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan selimut yang masih menutupi bagian kakinya.

Yesung berjalan mendekat "Aku tadi mengantarkan selimut Wookie, dia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa selimutnya" Yesung berucap sambil merebahkan dirinya disamping Donghae yang masih terdududuk. Wajah Donghae sedikit tertunduk menggambarkan ada perasaan kecewa yang menyusupi hatinya ketika ia mendengar penuturan Yesung barusan, kecewa karena sebagaimanapun ia ingin dekat dengan Yesung—hyung yang sangat ia cintai itu, tetapi sosoknya selalu tak terlihat dimatanya.

"Kajja tidur, kenapa melamun?" Yesung menyentuh bahu Donghae, menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Yesung, Donghae langsung ikut menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Yesung, ia dekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yesung. Wajahnya ia sembunyukan pada dada Yesung dan tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Yesung.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung, dirinya membalas pelukan Donghae, semakin ia eratkan pelukan itu hingga tak ada cela yang bisa telihat dari kedua tubuh yang saling berpelukan itu.

"Hyung saranghae" Donghae berucap dengan sura yang teredam oleh dada Yesung.

"Hmm aku juga menyayangimu Hae-ya" dengan mengelus rambut Donghae, Yesung membalas ucapannya.

"Cinta hyung bukan sayang"

"Itu sama saja..sudah sekarang tidur ne?" Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae, memberikan kehangatan pada dongsaenggnya.

"Apa hyung mencintai Wookie?" Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya pada Yesung, membuatnya bisa melihat wajah tampannya walau dengan sedikit mendongak.

"Seperti itulah Hae" tiga kata yang sebenanya tanpa Donghae tanyapun ia sudah tau jawabannya, hanya saja ia terlalu naif untuk mau mengakuinya "Kau tahu sendirikan aku dan Wookie selalu melakukan fanservice bersama, mungkin karena aku terbiasa dengan itu perasaanku padanya berubah menjadi cita" matanya membalas tatapan Donghae, dan tangannya masih setia mengelus surai hitam Donghae.

"Benarkah begitu? Jadi jika aku dekat-dekat dengan hyung terus dan hyung terbiasa denganku hyung bisa cinta padaku juga?"

"Itu berbeda Hae"

"Hehehe tapi walaupun hyung mencintai Wookie, aku akan tetap mencintai hyung. Tidak apa apa kan?" dengan tawa hambarnya Donghae bertanya pada Yesung, berucap dengan nada senormal mungkin, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada hatinya.

Merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban, Donghae menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya pada dada Yesung. Menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan. Memendam isakan yang hanya menambah sakit dihatinya.

**.**

**.**

_BRAKK_

Suara pintu tertutup dengan keras membangunkan Donghae dari tidur lelapnya. Matanya mengerjap-erjap mencoba agar bisa terbuka sempurna. Setelah beberapa saat mata polos itu bisa menangkap sosok hyung yang sangat ia cintai tengah berdiri mematung didepan pintu, dengan tangan terkepal dan nafas yang naik turun.

"Hyung kenapa?" dengan polosnya Donghae bertanya, ia sibakkan selimut yang menyelimutinya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yesung.

"Yesung hyung" tangan kanannya meraba pipi Yesung saat dirinya telah sampai didepan Yesung.

"Kau sedang kesal?" Donghae kembali membuka suara, menanyakan sikap dari hyung yang ia cintai itu dengan sabar "Kenapa?" kini tangan kirinya ikut naik meraba wajah Yesung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Yesung melepaskan kedua tangan Donghae yang membelai wajahnya, menarik tangan itu untuk memeluknya. Tidak ada penolakan dari Donghae, justru dengan senang hati ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Wae hyung?" kini Donghae bertanya dengan mengelus-elus punggung Yesung. Lehernya yang dijadikan Yesung sebagai tempat menyembunyikan wajah itu terasa basah, cukup bagi Donghae untuk mengetahui bahwa Yesug tengah menangis, membuatnya merasa khawatir melihat sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu menangis mengabaikan perasaan senang yang barusaja ia raskan. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain melihat hyungnya itu menangis. Bahkan ia rela hyungnya tertawa bersama orang lain daripada ia harus melihatnya menangis.

Setelah sekian menit Yesung menyandarkan dirinya pada pelukan Donghae, Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, memperlihatkan matanya yang basah dan memerah.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae bertanya, ia tak sanggup melihat Yesung menangis.

"Dia..ternyata lebih memilihnya" dengan suara seraknya Yesung mengucapkan sebuah kalimat ambigu yang sulit dimengerti oleh Donghae

"Dia siapa hyung? Dia memilih siapa?"

"Wookie.. dia Eunhyuk" tubuh Donghae terhuyung kebelakang, dirinya cukup bisa mengartikan ucapan Yesung barusan. Bukan karena berita yang cukup mengagetkan itu, tetapi karena alasan orang yang ia cintai itu menangis adalah Wookie. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang ia cintai menangisi orang lain. Tetapi tidak ia pungkiri bahwa ada setitik celah yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk memasuki hati Yesung setelan ini.

"Aku mau tidur" Yesung berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut "Kalau kau akan keluar tutup pintunya" ucapnya lagi dengan secara tak langsung mengusir Donghae.

"Hanya biarkan aku mencintaimu hyung" Dipandangnya nanar sosok terbungkus selimut itu, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan bibir yang terus menyunggingkan senyum miris.

**.**

**.**

"Disini hyung" Donghae menepuk kursi disampingnya saat ia melihat Yesung telah menyelesaikan penampilan solonya, menyuruh Yesung untuk menempatinya. Tanpa berucap Yesung segera duduk mendekati Donghae. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae.

"Apa hyung sakit?" Donghae mengecek suhu badan Yesung dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Yesung, ia cukup khawatir setelah mengingat kejadian tempo hari yang membuat Yesung berdiam diri dikamar seharian.

"Mmm sakit Hae disini" Yesung menunjuk dadanya. Hanya senyuman kecil yang Donghae pamerkan, hatinya terasa tercabik kembali mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Hmmm" yesung hanya menggumam. Wajahnya bersembunyi pada lekukan leher Donghae. Tangnnya melingkar indah pada pinggang ramping Donghae.

"Biarkan aku menggantikan posisinya dihatimu hyung. Boleh?" tanpa rasa canggung Donghae mengucapkan kalimat yang menjurus pada ungkapan cintanya.

'_hatiku juga sakit hyung, tapi jangan seperti ini. Akan lebih sakit jika aku melihatmu begini'_

**.**

**.**

"Hyuuung hari ini jadi menemaniku kan?"

"Tentu. Kajja" Yesung menawarkan lengannya dan disambut dengan antusias oleh Donghae. Tangannya bergelayut erat pada lengan Yesung seakan-akan untuk melepaspun ia takmau.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang dance.

"Hyung kemari akan ku ajarkan kau gerakan dance" sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan dancenya Donghae melihat kearah kaca, terlihat Yesung yang tengah duduk bersila dibelakangnya.

"Ah anniya"

"Wae? Kau taukan gerakan dancemu sangat payah?" Donghae berucap pedas.

"Wookie juga payah soal dance" Sebuah kalimat dari Yesung yang berhasil membuat Senyum Donghae luntur, dan gerakan dancenya terhenti.

"Wae Hae?"

"Anni hyung" kembali ia menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan music yang masih menggema diruangan itu, walau terlihat kacau.

Putaran music itu terhenti ketika Yesung mematikan tape pemutarnya, membuat Donghae membalikkan badannya menghadap Yesung, mencari kejelasan dari tindakan Yesung tadi.

"Wae?"

"Anni hyung, kalau kau tidak mau kuajari tidak apa-apa biar aku latihan sendiri saja" Donghae mencoba tersenyum. Ia berjalan untuk menyetel lagi musicnya.

"Hae...kau itu dongsaengku" kepala Donghae tertoleh, melihat Yesung yang berdiri dengan wajah sayunya.

"Ne hyung" masih dengan senyumnya Donghae menjawab tetapi hatinya tidak. Matanya menjawabnya, matanya mulai berair.

"Hae kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri. Itu perasaan sayang antara dongsaeng pada hyungnya"

"Anni. Ini perasaan cinta hyung" Donghae bersikukuh dengan ucapannya.

"Anni"

"Aku yang lebih tau diriku hyung, hanya tetap biarkan aku mencintaimu, tidak usah kau balas. Aku tidak memintanya" airmatanya terus membobol keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Donghae mulai menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya lagi setelah music kembali mengalun, tidak hanya suara music yang megiringinya, tetapi juga suara isakannya sendiri yang tak bisa ia tahan.

Yesung mematung dibelakangnya tetapi dengan jelas ia bisa meihat wajah Donghae. Wajanya yang basah percampuran antara keringat dan air matanya, mataya yang merah itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Jangan seperti ini" tubuh Donghae terasa berat, sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya karena kini Yesung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Anni. Biarkan aku mencintaimu hyung"

"Hae"

"Tidak apa-apakan?"

"Hae, aku bersikap seperti ini padamu karena wasiat Appamu, dia memintaku juga semua member untuk selalu menjagamu, untuk selalu bersikap baik padamu"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus berterimakasih pada Appa" Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya mengahdap Yesung, walau bibirnya tatap tersenyum tetapi hatinya seperti barusaja terkena hantaman keras. Ucapan Yesung tadi bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa selama ini sikap baik Yesung padanya hanya karena pesan Appanya.

"Saranghae" isakannya semakin keras tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Yesung, wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Yesung, matanya tertuju pada bibir Yesung. Kecupan singkat ia daratkan pada bibir hyung tercintanya, Donghae terkekeh sendiri melihat tingkahnya "Saranghae saranghae" Donghae kembali menggumam.

"Tidak usah dibalas" tangannya masih setia melingkar pada leher Yesung, matanya mengamati wajah Yesung selama beberapa saat.

"Hae" Yesung akan membalas pelukan Donghae sebelum akhirnya Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yesung.

"Setelah ini hyung bersikap biasa padaku ne? Jangan menjauhiku" Donghae membalikkan badannya.

Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung dan isakan yang masih keluar dari bibirnya ia meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Yesung yang terdiam ditempatnya, meninggalkan orang yang akan selalu ia cintai tidak perduli telah berapa kali hatinya sakit karena perasaan itu. Bahkan ia yakin, ia tidak akan bisa untuk berhenti mecintai Yesung.

"Saraghae yongwonhi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**._.**

**Apa ini-_-**

**Abal banget.**

**RnR please~**


End file.
